narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hekikan
is a Gufūgakure shinobi and was the Captain of the Gufū Assassination Squad and the . Before the timeskip, Hekikan pretended to be sick and decrepit, but after the timeskip he proved to be lucid and able to fight. Background Hekikan is an old shinobi from Gufūgakure who during the peak of his age came to become the Sandaime Arashihogo. As a child, he awakened the Dark Release that allowed him gain prominence towards the other shinobi of his time. Hekikan was the Second Arashihogo's son so his chances of being nominated for the title of Arashihogo were larger than other ninjas. But Hekikan did not want to be remembered by other ninjas as having been Arashihogo only for being son the Nidaime, so he worked hard to also be recognized for his skills. Thus, Hekikan became an elite ninja, besides being the most famous captain of the Gufū Assassination Squad. Upon reaching the age of sixty, Hekikan was forced to retire from the post of Arashihogo, which generated a new election to choose his successor. His retirement was forced because the Gufūgakure Board claimed that Hekikan was becoming "outdated and senile." So he was removed from the function of Arashihogo and can live his calm retirement. But Hekikan, wanting payback on the Board who called him senile, decided to pretend he was mentally ill and sick in order to create confusion in the village and disrupt the patience of Councillors. After the timeskip, however, Hekikan proved lucid and skilful fighting when Gufūgakure underwent a serious crisis and the imminent arrival of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Although not being part of the , Gufūgakure eventually host some bloody battles, as was the target of some enemy villages and even a few platoons of Akatsuki who wanted to steal the secrets and treasures of village. So Hekikan had to take command of some forces from reprisals and medium and long distances attacks in order to save his village Personality Hekikan cherished values of a ninja and was proud of his village and his abilities. As an adult, he was quiet and studious (being a good strategist). When he arrived at old age, first, he pretended to be scandalous and problematic, but after revealing his true physical condition, Hekikan back to how he was before. Appearance Hekikan is small but agile. His hair is graying brown and he has a big mustache. When he pretended to be sick, he always wore a robe and sandals, but after revealing that he was healthy he started to use his battles costume more commonly. Abilities , can detect his enemies within a radius of thirty miles.]] During his time as Third Arashihogo, Hekikan became a famous ninja for his talents in the field of his Kekkei Genaki. Due to his great field on the Dark Release and the fact that he has not succumbed to the desires and dangers of this Kekkei Genkai, Hekikan was called . Hekikan created many jutsus with the Dark Release and learned the First Hokage's Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. His skills with the tantō were also envied and according to Nashi he was one of the most powerful swordsmen of his time. Due to his talent he has won many battles against skilled samurai. Nature Transformation Being the only Gufūgakure ninja to possess the Dark Release Kekkei Genkai, Hakikan can use the darkness to his favor, so he created many offensive techniques that rarely allow his enemies to leave alive to tell the tale. Even knowing that the Dark Release was a dangerous Kekkei Genkai that, beyond always spend a large amount of chakra, could change his personality and make him a bad person. But Hekikan always had full knowledge about his inner self and managed to completely dominate his Kekkei Genkai. Hekikan also dominates some jutsus of the Earth Release and the Fire Release. Even if he has enough power to cause a lot of damage with these techniques, he prefers to use his own Dark Relase jutsus. Trivia *Hekikan (壁間) means "wall".